My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,974 describes a lightweight article formed by foam with fibers embedded in a surface region of the foam article to strengthen the surface region and produce a stronger article with almost the same weight as one solely of foam.
Such surface-reinforced foam article is suitable for surfboards and a variety of other articles of light weight compared to their size. There are other applications where a light weight article is required which is of much greater strength than the article of foam with embedded fibers at the surface. Such article and a method for efficiently producing it would be of value.